Beauty And Beast
A Story To Tell Amon and Lamia openned the door to where Nyx was resting, her arms and legs in casts, and her torso and stomach covered in bandages, while everything from the waist down to her legs was covered by the blanket. Nyx saw the two enter the room, as she put on a smirk "Lamia, there you are! My plan worked perfectly!" Nyx declared proudly, clearly trying to hide the embarassment of losing to Helena. "Oh? Ah, sup', shorty?" Lamia replied half heartedly, waving her hand slightly to Nyx, before turning back to Amon "So, here she is, ya can do whatever ya want to 'er...just not everything" Lamia said to Amon before walking out the door. "Eh?!" Nyx was both confused and horrified at what Lamia said to Amon "Wait! What do you mean?! Let me out! Do not touch me you...!" "I'll be makin' dinner! Chicken and fish sticks tonight!" Lamia happily declared closing the door behind her. "Oh, calm down, I just wanna ask you some questions" Amon said, calming down Nyx and sitting down on a chair next to her, scratching his arm that was still in his cast. Nyx glared at Amon, clearly disliking him for several reasons, even if said reasons aren't his fault "Whatever you ask, I won't answer! The secrets of my guild will stay secre-...!" "Yeah, yeah, guild secrets, yadda yadda yadda" Amon replied calmly, his tone sounding half asleep. "...You don't look so good..." Nyx said to Amon, who rested his head on his left hand. "Yeah, well, bein' a daddy ain't all about patting your kid on the head...she's just so freakin' energetic" Amon said, referring to last night when he had to play with Lily until the afternoon the other day, to now, while Lamia was busy with Nyx, while in reality, it was just Lamia's excuse to let Amon spend time with Lily...and so that she could drink her coffee in peace. "Well, if it's not the guild secrets you want, what is it?" Nyx asked Amon. "I want to know about a certain member of yours..." Amon's tone suddenly became serious, as cracked his neck "Tell me, where's Marx Dagonet?" Nyx's eyes widened upon hearing his name, and gritted her teeth. "That man isn't a member of our guild" Nyx replied, her tone clearly indicating her dislike for Marx. "Is that so? Because when we met him 2 years ago, he said he was a member of Kaiser, but that's it. Did he lie?" Amon asked Nyx, again. "Yes! He's nothing but a liar! A good for nothing Jester who thinks he can do whatever he wants!" Nyx snapped, merely thinking of this man made her outrage. "....Where is he?" "I don't know" Nyx replied "Why do you even wanna know? Did he do something to you too?" Nyx asked Amon. "Not to me, but to Beast" Amon said "Would you like to hear the whole thing?" "Meh, sure. I'm stuck in here anyway, would be nice to pass the time until my bones decide to reattach one another" Nyx replied carefreely. Meeting 2 years ago, 2 years after Amon and Lamia met, Beast has been given control over the body, it was the first time in ages that he has done so. Amon convinced him to do so, as he was too depressed to do anything these days, he suggested a walk, and that's that Beast did, he walked, all the way to Magnolia. Walking into the town, he entered the park, where he sat down on a bench, alone. He had the same messy white hair as Amon, but faint, yellow eyes, with black pupils. He wore a brown jacket, under a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Unlike Amon, who covered his face with bandages, Beast found bandages to be uncomfortable, and felt like they strangle him, as such, he wore a gas mask instead, though the right lens was broken. Everyone who saw Beast immediately walked away, seeing him as rather intimidating, his hollow eyes and calm composure made him appear menacing to some. "This was a bad idea..." Beast said to Amon, clearly noticing how everyone was looking at him. "Ah, your just negative. Why not go somewhere and buy something for yourself? We got enough money from our last assassination jobs" Amon suggested to Beast, who looked around to see a gift shop. Beast got up and walked into the gift shop, where the employee at the cash register was napping on the counter. She had long pink hair, and wore a grey hat. Beast looked around, seeing a statue of a wolf howling at the edge of a cliff, it was small, at the size of his palm. Beast picked it up and saw what was carved at it. "The Wolf Calls for the Moon" Whatever that meant, Beast decided to buy it, otherwise, Amon would bug him about why he didn't buy anything at all. "Why not buy a rabbit? Or something without sharp fangs that can gauge out our necks?" Amon asked Beast. "I don't know...I just think it's neat" Beast replied half heartedly. Walking to the napping employee, Beast lightly tapped her head, to which she immediately responded to and woke up panicking, punching Beast's mask, albeit it barely made him budge. "Ah! I'm sorry! I get a little jumpy when I'm sleeping!" The employee apologized, her attire was more visible. She wore a blue shirt with short sleeves, and grey pants, and had an employee tag that had her name on it "Clara". "It's okay..." Beast said, adjusting his mask "No biggie. I'd just like to buy this" Beast said, putting the statue of the wolf on the counter. "Ah, right, of course. Sorry, again" Clara apologized again. Later, Beast walked outside with a bag that had the statue he bought. He walked back to the bench and sat down, as the sun began to set "Ah...this was no different than me being in your head..." Beast said to Amon. "Speaking of our head. This place is HUGE!. Like seriously, am I even walking anywhere? Or am I just floating?" Amon was evading Beast, having no way to reply to him. "Hey, what're you still doin' here?" Beast turned to see Clara standing next to him, being the one who called out to him "You're not homeless, are you?" She asked him. "No...well...kinda, I guess. Just wandering around town, and decided to sit here" Beast replied to Clara, who was holding a bag and wore a grey jacket. "Well, you better check in somewhere, it's gonna rain tonight after all" Clara told Beast, beginning to walk off. "I...don't neccesarily know...how to check in..." Beast said to Clara, who stopped and turned towards him. "...I have no clue if I should trust you" Clara said, walking back towards Beast "Listen, come with me, I'll show where I live and book you in somewhere" Clara suggested to Beast, who looked at her. "No need to do that" Beast declined on her offer. "Yeesh, you're a depressed mess, ain't'cha?" Clara said, sitting next to Beast "What's your name?". "I don't have one...I'm just called Beast" Beast replied to Clara, who looked at him oddly, but then began to chuckle. "Ah, that's a nice nickname, but how about something that won't make people think you're some kind of criminal?" Beast stayed quiet after Clara stopped talking, as he really is a criminal. "I don't care what you call me" Beast replied after a few short seconds of silence. "Alright, I'mma call you Susan" "I take it back, I care" "Fine, I'll call you Sam" Clara said to Beast, standing up again "Well, c'mon Sam, it's gonna be rain soon. Winter isn't exactly caring of all nighters who stay outside" Clara said to Beast, extending her hand to him. Beast extended his hand to her, but hesitated at first, only for Clara to grab his hand and pull him, making him stand up. "I said, it'll rain soon, don't take your sweet time" Clara said, beginning to walk and drag Beast with her. "Why are you...helping me?" Beast asked Clara. "Why not? You look harmless, 'cides, pa always told me, if a guy's as depressed as me, he can't do shit to even an ant, so, I'm certain you can't do shit to me either" Clara said "That and no one else is gonna help you, trust me, I know. People can be pricks sometimes" Clara continued to talk as she continued to drag Beast with her to the hotel she was staying at. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice